


what you ask to be

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: the sight was filthy, enticing, and he would be lying if he said he didn't fucking love it. he really couldn't wait until noel saw it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	what you ask to be

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tmg podcast episode 96: butt hacking. hope you enjoy. :)

_“can you imagine that shit?”_

_“walking around with the vibrator inside his house all day.”_

_“you're hard way longer than what you ask to be.”_

the words ringed loud in cody’s ears, noel’s deep voice loud in his mind as he examined the silky box sitting on the foot of his bed. he was too shy to open it and look inside, even though he was the one that added it to his cart and hit purchase.

he opened the box slowly, revealing the metal plug sitting on top of navy colored fabric. he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through it. it's size was modest, clearly designed for comfortable wear rather than teasing. it felt heavy on his hands as he grabbed it to look at the base, it had attached a small rosebud made of glass with a winking silver rhinestone in the middle. 

he swallowed as he pulled his pants down, carefully placing the toy back on its box. he bit his bottom lip as he took his bottle of lube and a pillow, throwing it onto the bed next to him and taking a few breaths until his heartbeat relaxed enough so his hands stopped shaking.

his pants and boxers landed on the floor and he laid down on his mattress in just a hoodie, head heavily falling on the cushion. 

he steadily sat on top of the pillow and laid back, reaching over to open the bottle of lube and coat two of his fingers. he lifted his hips and the press of a cold finger immediately made him throw his head back, taking a deep breath and hissing silently. 

he slowly thrust the finger inside up to his knuckle, pausing to take a deep breath. it's always a weird feeling, fingering yourself, especially when it's not for pleasure and just to get stretched. 

he added a second finger and found himself relaxing around it, moving his hand impatiently to reach deeper. god, his body felt so hot. blood rushed to his face. and then his finger brushed the spot he knew was there, making him gasp. he tried to avoid it but rubbed against it on his way out anyway.

“fuck.”

he closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore his aching dick and how close to his prostate his fingers were. he shoved a third finger inside of himself with a groan and a gasp.

he wanted noel to fuck him so hard. god. it was insane what the man did to him, without even trying to.

in his mind, noel was doing precisely that, stretching him open to fuck him into the mattress, purposely avoiding his prostate to tease him and keep him on edge. he threw his head back forcefully as he hit his prostate again, not even caring anymore.

"noel," it slipped out, and it sounded so high pitched and loud that he would have hated himself for it, but he really didn't care anymore. not when his toes were curling like that and his whole body was on fire.

he tightened the grip of his moving hand, sliding it faster and groaned through his teeth, the fingers inside him just applying pressure messily, barely doing anything to the stretching he was supposed to be doing.

he stopped himself before he reached orgasm, though, wanting to be as sensitive as he could for noel to take him, if everything went well.

he grabbed the plug again, with shaky hands as he brought it close to his entrance, whining softly as the cold metal caressed his skin. he clenched into air once, before sliding it in carefully.

the stretch was perfect. he was wide enough to accommodate the plug yet tight enough that he still strained to take it in. the round metal was pressing against his walls, forcing him open, while the pressure on his rim only grew. by the time the cold base finally sat against his burning skin, he had his eyes shut tight and was gasping for breath.

he kept his eyes closed as he calmed down, his hands coming up to brush through his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty face. only a slight pressure remained where the plug was buried inside him. 

the glass flower at the base of it had settled between flushed cheeks, peeking out just enough for the rhinestone to catch the light. 

silence stretched across the room, only his soft panting heard as he moved gently forward and back, adjusting to the foreign object. 

he opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds but he got up from the bed, walked to his closet so he could turn around and examine what he just did in the mirror. his dick was still hard, catching on the hem of his hoodie, and when he turned around he almost wanted to scream.

the sight was filthy, enticing, and he would be lying if he said he didn't fucking love it. he really couldn't wait until noel saw it, until he took it off from him, dragging against his walls and stretching him even more.

god. he really needed to stop thinking. he hadn't even called noel to ask him for dinner yet.

he leaned down to grab his clothes and the plug moved, brushing against his prostate and making his eyes roll to the back of his head, wobbling on his knees.

“holy fuck.” he muttered, biting his bottom lip and pulling his jeans up as best as he could.

he grabbed his phone and dialed noel’s number as he walked back to his kitchen, biting his bottom lip, waiting for noel to pick up.

“ _hey, man_.” noel said from the other end of the line, and cody could hear him smiling already.

“hey,” cody said, sitting down on a stool and taking a deep breath to not moan when the plug moved inside him. 

“ _you good_?” noel asked with a small laugh and cody heard him type something on his computer. “ _you never call.”_

“i know, i know,” cody said with a small laugh and rubbed his face trying to come up with a proper sentence to ask noel out. 

“ _spit it out, i know you have something to say.”_ noel said smugly, and cody wanted to laugh at how much he did want to say.

“i just- wanted to ask if you wanna go out for dinner.” he finally said, shaking his head as soon as the words came out.

“ _that's what got you so nervous?”_

oh, noel. if only you knew.

* * *

cody was completely losing his mind waiting for noel to pick him up, he was sitting on his couch, leg bouncing up and down. and the vibration and the pressure were far too much already. the plug kept moving inside him and he didn't think he'd been that hard and for so long since he was in high school.

he almost fell back down into the couch again when he got up to answer the knock on his door, but managed to make it and give himself a last look in the mirror. he was flushed down to his neckline and his dick was hard against his leg, the blue jean fabric not making any favours to hide it, he pulled his hoodie down and tried to hide it as much as he could, but that only revealed the flushed skin on his chest. 

god. he felt like he might die before he could even walk out the door.

“cody? hello? i'm here!” noel shouted at him from behind the door and knocked a few more times, snapping cody out of his thoughts.

cody opened the door and noel immediately gave him a half hug with a smile, patting his back insistently and cody just did his best not to whine when the plug dragged against his walls at the actions.

“what's up man? you're boiling, you sure you good?” noel asked, rubbing both of his hands on cody’s shoulders and giving him a confused look when he saw his flushed cheeks.

“m' okay,” cody answered and started to walk, motioning noel to follow him to his car. noel shook his head and followed cody with a soft smile.

cody rushed into the passenger seat and whined softly when he sat down, clenching into the toy involuntarily. he made sure his erection was covered with his hoodie as noel started the car up, beginning to drive them.

he shut his eyes close when the vibrations of the vehicle started, and was glad noel wasn't looking at him while he struggled _that much_ just to sit still in a car.

noel wasn't looking, but he for sure was listening to cody's little gasps and whines as he pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant, he turned the ignition off and immediately heard cody sigh in relief.

he held the door to the restaurant open for cody, taking advantage of it and examining his body and face, looking for any clues of what was going on with his friend.

his hair was messily styled on top of his head, like he did it in a rush. his face was flushed and it reached down until his neckline, but noel was sure his whole chest was red as well. he swallowed as he watched cody’s hands pull down his hoodie to try and cover his crotch insistently as he sat down on his seat.

he cleared his throat and sat next to cody on the table, who had his eyes closed and was taking a deep breath to steady himself, again.

“you're acting so weird, man,” noel said, teasingly as he watched cody bite his bottom lip as he scooted forward in his seat.

cody’s eyes widened a little as he examined noel’s face, looking for a hint or something that let him know that he _knew_. there was something he wanted to say, to tease him, but then a waiter arrived, asking for their order.

cody ordered something extra and filling and noel got his usual, which he was just gonna take nibbles of while he watched cody eat. 

but tonight, cody seemed just a tad distracted. he wasn't relishing every bite like he usually did. he was almost rushing. he finished his main course and didn't even order seconds, just picked a cake for desert, and refills for their soda.

the conversation that flowed between them was entertaining enough so that cody could forget about the toy inside him, but noel felt a little put out, still trying to understand what got cody so riled up.

“what is it?” he finally asked. something had to be wrong.

cody coughed to clear his throat. “what do you mean?” he asked between bites.

“you know what i mean.” noel said, his voice dropping an octave and cody wanted to scream. “what's up?”

“i'm just thinking...” cody was blushing even more if that was possible, and noel looked at him up and down, an eyebrow raised.

“yeah?” noel said, wiggling his eyebrows just a little and smiling cheekily. “all hot and bothered during dinner? _just_ from thinking?”

cody smiled as he took bite of the berry-covered dessert on his plate, licking the spoon and giving noel a pleading look in between his lashes, trying to push his buttons as much as he could. 

cody was enjoying this too much to stop teasing noel. his hand reached out under the table to rest on his thigh.

noel swallowed, very deliberately, and did not look up from his plate. he took a sip from his soda, his face schooled to a calm, blank expression. but he was still smiling.

“there's so many things i would like to do, noel,” cody started. “so many different ways you can have me.” he shifted his chair an inch closer so his hand could creep a little higher up his thigh.

“cody,” noel said, looking at cody’s eyes then down back to his hand, dangerously close to his dick. “we're in public.”

“oh, yeah?” cody countered with a grin, “what's wrong with that? i'm barely doing anything.” he moved forward to get closer to noel, but that only provoked the plug shifting inside him and brushing his prostate, he threw his head forward and moaned quietly, clenching his hand on noel’s leg for support.

“you have something inside you, don’t you?” noel said, reaching his hand to lift cody’s chin, looking into his eyes. cody's gaze was dreamy, his pupils dilated and noel wanted to devour him. "what did you do?”

cody could have teased further, could have argued that it didn't really matter what he did, made noel ask more questions, it was hot when noel gets like this, after all. 

“cody,” noel said, quietly as he locked cody’s eyes with his. he licked his lips twice and spoke again, “what did you do?”

cody bit his bottom lip and noel let go of his chin, brushing his hand on cody’s hair slightly, holding him in place. 

cody swallowed. “guess you'll have to find out.” 

noel took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows. “guess i will.”

* * *

noel was biting into cody's mouth as soon as he managed to get the door open, they stumbled in the living room, groaning into each other’s mouth.

"noel, please," cody panted out between kisses. pressing his hands on the back of noel’s neck. “i've been hard for fucking hours.”

noel kicked the door shut and cody yanked him forward against him by the folds of his jacket, brushing their crotches together. noel chuckled when he felt cody's hard dick against his, a dangerous look on his eyes.

"yeah?" he said, following cody’s lead and crowding him up against the wall, biting his jaw as his hands brushed against his ass, making cody roll his eyes to the back of his head and whine. “what do you have inside you?" his hand found its way into cody’s hair and pulled, making him throw his head back with a gasp. "tell me."

"fi-find out," cody breathed out against his lips, leaving a trail of sucking kisses down his neck. "hurry up, fuck me.”

noel leaned down and caught his lips again, biting cody’s lower lip and sucking as he grabbed cody by the waist and started leading them backwards down the hallway and into his bedroom.

noel closed the door behind them and bit down on the flesh of cody’s neck, relishing on the high-pitched nose that left his throat.

cody felt his legs hit the back of the bed as their tongues twined together, and noel smirked before pressing him down on the bed, hovering against him as he took his jacket off.

"gonna fuck you so hard," he said huskily, pulling away so he could manage his shirt off. as well.

cody imitated him and took his hoodie off, noel smiled at him sweetly and cody whined, demanding him to come back.

“patience, cody." noel chuckled and spun him around so his stomach was on the bed, ass in the air as he shoved a hand on his long hair, pulling insistently. "you want it, yeah? tell me you want it." noel said, grinding forward against cody’s clothed ass and pressing his hard dick against his ass.

cody whined and lifted his hips to meet noel's. "holy shit, noel. i want it."

noel ground forward against him again, before letting go of his hair, tracing his hand down cody’s back and settling his hands on his hips.

"god, you're so needy. so hot baby, such a needy little slut for me. can’t wait to get fucked, can you?” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss and bite on cody’s ear, earning a little desperate whine in response.

he slapped cody’s ass softly, just to tease and cody shook his head. noel then sank down to his knees, slowly pulling down his jeans and underwear in one go.

cody heard noel’s breath catch in his throat, and he smiled as he spread his legs further and pushed his ass back into noel's face, earning another soft slap on his ass. noel spread his cheeks and pressed his thumb against the bottom of the plug inside him.

“you been wearing this all night? sitting during dinner all filled up and stretched out for me?" he whispered, kissing the inside of cody’s thigh and biting down playfully.

cody gave a whiny moan as noel pressed against the plug again. "thought you’d like it."

noel kneaded his ass with both hands and pressed another kiss, to his ass cheek this time. "so perfect, baby. so perfect."

cody shoved his head down on the pillow and lifted his hips into noels face, wiggling a little and provoking a smile from the other man. noel eased the plug out of him slowly, dragging against his walls and making him hiss.

“fuck, you're dripping," noel said, spreading him open with his thumbs, rubbing the lube in between his fingers as it dripped out. he gave a slow, single lick over his hole and cody shuddered.

"wanted-" he tried to say but noel slid two fingers into him and licked at his rim. "fuck- wanted you to do it right away.”

noel hummed against him and twisted his fingers deeper, shoving his tongue in beside them. cody spread his legs wider as they started to tremble. "noel," he panted out, between high pitched moans.

noel chuckled when cody pushed his ass back against him and then ground forward on the bed with a gasp at the sensations.

"i'm ready.” he said, clawing at the pillows and closing his eyes tightly, trying to back off from noel's grasp. “please, just do it.”

noel eased his fingers out, and pulled back with one final lick to his rim. "so nice and open for me. are you sure you're ready?”

"please, jesus christ." he begged, his voice getting louder and louder, and noel just chuckled at the desperation on his voice as he unzipped his jeans, getting the extra lube and rubbing it on himself.

"i’ve got you, baby," he said, as he lined himself up, knees braced on every side of cody’s thighs, eyes hot on cody's body. he was so tempted to just dive down and continue eating him out until he came. but instead, he slowly, slowly pressed inside, hissing at the tightness.

cody groaned and his eyes rolled back, "you're so big, holy shit.” he said, with a whine as noel brushed against his prostate, just slightly.

"you're just- fucking- tight.” noel groaned, struggling to stay up, he bent over cody to kiss his shoulder, then his neck, pulling out and then thrusting back inside, hard.

“shit,” little noises spilled from cody’s lips every time noel fucked back into him, he bit down at the pillow and pressed his hips backward, trying to meet his thrusts as much as he could.

"sound so pretty for me." noel bit lightly at the side of his neck, just a tease of teeth, as he set a punishing slow pace.

"harder," cody gasped out after a few minutes, reaching his hands back to dig his nails on noel’s thighs. 

"yeah? want it harder?" noel asked, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to mouth at his neck, fucking into him harder and faster.

cody let out a long moan that bordered on a scream, shutting his eyes tightly at the sensation. “just- just like that,” he said, and clenched around noel as he felt a wave of pleasure run through him.

"you gonna cum for me, baby? just from this?” noel groaned in his ear, licking at the shell. pressing as deep into cody as he could, making sure the tip of his dick rubbed against his prostate.

"yeah, yeah," cody cried out. "oh, fuck." his moans rose in pitch, before he let out a scream as he came hard on the white sheets of noel’s bed.

he clenched hard around noel, and he groaned in frustration, beginning to pull out. cody’s hands on his thighs stopped him, and he pressed him down into his body with a whine.

"keep going,” cody sobbed, as noel continued to slowly fuck into him. "shit- cum inside me.”

that confirmation was all noel needed before he was thrusting back into cody, sloppily because he kept clenching around him and whining so desperately noel felt like he was in heaven. it didn't take long until he was coming too, white flashes dancing over his vision.

he gradually slowed his pace as his high started to subside. he let go of cody’s hair and his head flopped forward limply against the soft pillows, and he gave a low groan as noel tried to move inside him.

"you alright?" noel asked, and cody groaned again.

"very good," he mumbled into the sheets with a sleepy smile.

noel slowly pulled out, and watched as a small trail of his own cum leaked down his thigh.

"you look so hot like this." he slid two fingers back inside him, and then trailed them, now covered in cum, down his other thigh.

"what are you-," cody sighed into the cushions and stopped his train of thought when noel bit his thigh.

"let me eat you out, like this," noel said, taping on cody’s hips to signal him to turn over. cody obeyed and noel immediately pushed his hips forward to his face, spreading him open.

"oh, holy shit, noel." he whined and reached one hand to stroke noel’s shaved head, this being the first time he actually got a look at him since they started.

cody watched as noel licked his lips once, twice before licking a long stripe up each thigh, laving his tongue over his hole when he was done teasing him.

"so fucking hot," noel murmured again, licking over him eagerly and pushing his tongue in.

noel ate him out slowly, deliberately, until cody’s legs began to shake in desperation and he was making small whimpers into the cushions, leaking precum all over his already stained stomach.

and then noel wrapped a hand on his dick, and cody felt like he was levitating, his whole body tensed and his nails dug on noel’s shoulder so hard he heard him complain a little.

"you gonna cum again? for me?"

"shit, shit.” was all cody got out as noel licked over him again, pressing his tongue back inside, fastening the peace on his dick and thumbing at the tip. "god.”

noel brought his other hand down to squeeze his balls gently. and cody came without a warning, twitching under the gaze of noel’s hungry eyes.

noel leaned down and took the tip of cody’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and tasting cody’s cum.

cody whined loudly, thrusting his hips forward and arching his back, making noel take him halfway before pulling off.

"such a good boy," noel said, running his hands on his thighs and squeezing lightly. he kissed over the skull tattooed on his thigh, before biting playfully on it.

"jesus fucking christ," cody finally got out with a long breath, after a solid minute.

"that good, huh?" noel replied, his voice full of cockiness.

"come here and kiss me," cody demanded sleepily.

noel climbed on top of him knees bracketing his hips, and elbows bracketing his head, he leaned down to press a slow kiss to his lips, licking into his mouth.

"mhm. thank you.” cody whispered on noel’s mouth.

"can't believe you did all this just because you wanted me to fuck you.” noel said, with a laugh as he got off cody to lay back on the bed, putting his arms under his head. “could've just asked me.”

“i thought it would be fun, you asshole.”


End file.
